borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New game art
i cant stand the new game art style for borderlands. does anyone know why they changed it?Maccy Man http://wwwgametalkwebscom.webs.com/ 23:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well, i'm kinda neutral on this subject. I'm ok with the art style but I liked the way lilith used to look but im glad they made roland black, added brick, and took off mordicai's skirt lol. the reason they changed it is because they thought it looked too bland. like it said in the pc gamer magazine borderlands cover story "It risked being lost in the crowd, but this roleplaying shooter will turn heads." - Lilith Lover I was a member of the Gearbox forums for a while, I learned about the art change from the guy's there. They all weren't to pleased about it. They changed the art style because they wanted the game to stand out. It works better with the manic gameplay and general attitude of Borderlands. Instead of just making the game look like every other photo-realistic video game on the market, the artistic directors decided to set their product apart from the rest of the rabble. I personally love the new art. It makes the game feel like you're playing a graphic novel. Check out this interview http://www.abc.net.au/tv/goodgame/webexclusives/. They really describe the change well. It was a great move if you ask me. --Thunder Chief 11 13:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It look's childish now though, I don't like cel-shading in the least. But cause some of my friends are getting it figure I will go start paying it off again. I would rather have seen it as it was before the art change, would rather have played it then to.Maccy Man 17:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know about you guys, but personally i prefer the new art style. Iv'e always been a fan of cell shaded games and it gives this game a more unique feel.Also, it fits the whole mad max style of the game. And, can someone please explain to me why it looks childish. It looks pretty awesome to me. I'm very sorry if i doesn't look like other, more popular, shooters #cough#Modern War#cough#. Its something new and i think people are just afraid of it. Hafda ~:For me, the new art style of the game is what is drawing me to it. I'm getting tired of all the effort being put into games now to make them more "real" than the others. I want to play something that's fun. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate the realism of other games, but jumping from realistic shooter to realistic shooter is starting to form a dull pattern. Borderlands takes place in a wasteland, and thanks to this new style, it still manages to look somewhat vibrant, opposed to the eyesore that Fallout 3 becomes after playing for hours. Also, I think this style allows the characters to have, well... more character. --Aamarus 07:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Fallout 3 to me never gets to be a eyesore, and since the majority of Pandora is going to be desert and basically the same thing...MACCY MAN 19:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC)